


Untitled

by foundyouforever



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:19:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foundyouforever/pseuds/foundyouforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I guess basically just a short little thing about various conversations Jay's had, mainly regarding travel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> (I kinda changed around some facts, mainly how much time was spent in the hotel in season 2, so don't yell at me for inaccuracies because at least that one is intentional)  
> Kinda just an exercise to try and get back into writing stuff, I guess.

     Fortunately, the "Marble Hornets" crew had an easy time getting along throughout most of the film's production. They often found themselves in the home of whichever cast or crew member who lived closest to where they wrapped up filming that day, laying on whatever flat, comfortable surface they could find, chatting away about nothing while somebody put together something for them to eat. They had a bit of an unspoken rule during those times, to just keep talk of the movie to an absolute minimum. After a long day of filming, "Marble Hornets" is the one thing they wanted to push to the back of their minds.

     Brian generally ended up laying on the floor during those times, completely by choice. He was, however, known for clearing off coffee tables for the sole purpose of laying on them, no matter how many other surfaces were available. Alex was always the first to snag the couch, and Tim and Jay usually chose to just sit wherever they could, while Seth and Sarah usually opted to go straight home after the day was done. Fortunately, they all got along well during those times.

     One topic that came up surprisingly often, specifically for Brian and Alex, was their desire to travel. Brian would lay on the floor and laugh about how when "Marble Hornets" made it big, he was going to use his earnings to go see all of the most amazing things the world has to offer. Alex would then joke that Brian wouldn't be getting any earnings unless he promised to take him with him on his international adventures. At one point, they completely agreed that they'd go on some sort of wonderful adventure like that some day, maybe work on Alex's next big movie. 

* * *

     Jay had long forgotten those conversations by the time he met Jessica.

     They spent a fair amount of time together in the hotel, since they were in a fairly uncommon situation and really had only each other for company. Unsurprisingly, Jessica was a very private person at first. She always insisted on going to Jay's room rather than the other way around, but Jay always welcomed her there. Their conversations were generally very simple at first; Jessica would talk about recent experiences, like school and her friends and whatnot, and Jay did the same. He'd talk about his experiences working on "Marble Hornets" with Alex, or various school related things. However, it didn't take long for Jessica to begin to warm up to Jay and talk about more personal things, like stories about her family or her childhood. Jay would listen closely to every word she said, like she was telling him some extremely important secrets or something. He loved hearing her stories.

     At one point, Jessica told him about her family's trip to the Grand Canyon when she was a kid. One summer, her parents decided on taking the family on a nice vacation to the Grand Canyon, so they could just spend a week having fun. Jessica laughs when she talks about how absolutely miserable she was during the ridiculously lengthy drive there, and how boring it was when they actually got there. She grins when she explains that for a kid, it's kinda hard to appreciate beauty like that for more than five minutes before getting bored, but her parents found ways of keeping them entertained during their week-long vacation. She smiles in an almost nostalgic way when she admits that even though it wasn't as great as she was expecting, it was still a nice memory. Jay, of course, can't help but smile back.

     It's the smile Jay remembers when he thinks of her.

* * *

     Sharing motels rooms wasn't really their ideal living situation, but with their slowly but surely dwindling financial situation, any other option wasn't reasonable.

     They usually choose to wait until the very last minute to get checked into a room, when they're both exhausted and ready to just sleep to save any awkwardness of having to share a motel room with an almost complete stranger. However, eventually, Tim and Jay found themselves in a situation similar to the one Jay faced with Jessica. They had no one else to turn to; no one that understood what they were going through. Hell, _they_ don't even understand what they're going through, but even on unrelated topics, having someone there to talk to that knew they were going through was important. Unfortunately, to save himself from having to endure any uncomfortable silences, Jay had to do most of the talking, or at least start the conversation. Tim was surprisingly good at holding a conversation, as long as Jay was able to find something he liked talking about.

     Eventually, Jay asked him what he'd like to do once they finally got away from all of this. Tim was laying on his bed, while Jay tucked himself away in a small corner between his bed and the wall. He heard Tim chuckle before making a remark about how Jay sounded so sure they'd get out of it okay. He understood how naive he sounded, but he wanted to believe that they'd be okay. A minute or two passed, but Tim finally admitted that if he was okay be the end of this, he just wants to settle down somewhere and start over again. He explained that he just wanted to find a nice, quiet town in the middle of nowhere and start over, away from everything.

     Tim, however, quickly turns the conversation on Jay and asks him the same question. Jay sighs and admits that Tim's plan seems pretty nice, and that he'd like to do something similar. He hears Tim laugh quietly and say that's not fair, and Jay has to pick something different. Jay smiles when he says that Tim seems to have had his life pretty much figured out before he was dragged into it all again, so he'll just follow in his footsteps and do the same. But Tim persists. He tells Jay that he should just go out there and do something with his life, not spend it all alone; he doesn't have the same stuff holding him back that Tim does. But Jay seems firm on his choice. Tim doesn't give up yet. He says there must be _something_ Jay would like to see or do before settling down.

     Jay sighs again, quieter this time, and smiles a sort of nostalgic smile.

_"Well... I would like to go see the Grand Canyon..."_

 

**Author's Note:**

> (well that ended completely differently than what I was intending)  
> I guess I'm just warming up for an AU that I may or may not write at some point. I'm not sure if I'll do it (still working on developing a solid plot) but I figured I ought to start writing something to practice.


End file.
